Rue's POV well part of it
by morphling
Summary: This is part of The Hunger Games in Rue's perspective. I hope you like it!


I heard the voice loud and clear. I even heard the few mockingjays in the west fall quiet. I look over at my siblings. They're too young to volunteer. Even if they were, I wouldn't want them risking their lives for the unlucky fate that awaits me. My mother shrieks. I can't let them know I'm scared, though. I quickly erase the fear of my youngest sister's curiosity of why I wouldn't be there anymore. _"She just went on a trip. You'll see her soon, darling"_ my mother would say to her, fighting back tears. I quietly walk up to the stage, with water in my eyes. I wiped them away fast enough before the cameras find me. No one will want to sponsor a crier. I sit down, and try not to think of my family. They announce the male tribute, a boy named Thresh. No, it would be wrong to call him a boy, he's to big, and strong, and brave. A tribute that someone from District 11 actually might put money on. Then they ask for volunteers, and I look up, a spark of hope in my eye. The crowd goes absolutely silent. I can tell they are not happy, worried even, that a twelve year old was drawn, but none of them want to take my place.  
We are allowed final goodbyes, in the run-down city hall. It's still nicer than most of District 11, though. The guards put me into a plain room with a desk, a couch, and an arm chair made with worn purple velvet. I sit down and wait.  
My mother comes bursting through the doors with my five other brothers and sisters.  
"You can win this," she says, which we both know is not true, "don't underestimate your skills."  
"What skills?" I ask, looking down.  
"Well your small and fast."  
"Yeah,..." I reply, still doubtful.  
"And I have never seen anyone climb around those trees like you, little spider monkey!" My father picks me up and holds me in his arms. "Now don't give up, please," he says. He looks over at his other children sitting politely, only half understanding whats going on. Reveka and Trayton did, though. They sat on the arm chair together crying.  
"Don't worry I won't."  
I walk over to the rest of my family and give them all a big hug. Then I go over to Trayton and Reveka. Trayton is ten, and Reveka is nine.  
"Revvy, I will really need you to help mama, okay? And, Tray, you'll be the oldest one in the family while I'm gone, so you're going to help run it. Can you two do that?" They both nod sorrowfully. The guards wave them to leave and I kiss each of their foreheads.  
Maybe I could actually win. I do have speed and wit, and like my father said, I'm good at climbing trees. Then I see the door open again.  
It's Xyris. She's my best friend. I run into her arms. Shes only ten, but very mature for her age. She can run around trees well, too. That's how we met. When you work as high in orchards as I do, at my age, you need a safety buddy, she got paired up with me, and we became friends. I taught her how to sing, and she has a lovely voice. Sometimes, when there's not much work to be done, we just sing to each other all day. The other workers like it, too. The mockingjays pick up our tune and send it down to them. She then buries her face in my chest.  
"Rue, I don't want you to go!" I hear her say.  
"I don't want to either."  
"Come back."  
"I will. But make sure those mockingjays are always singing something, alright?" And then I can't help myself. I start sobbing into her shoulder. "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you, too. I wish I could have volunteered for you."  
"No, you can't risk your life for me!"  
"I would have."  
I sigh. "You're too nice, Xyris." The guard gives us the cue, and she leaves.  
"Bye, Rue." She chokes out. She then starts crying, and crying.  
A few other people come in, but I don't know them very well. I think I would go in and see someone even if I didn't know them that much, if they were about to leave to possibly face death, too.  
After the goodbyes, we are put on the train. Its way better than City Hall and District 11 put together. Everyone affiliated with the games gets their own room. I wash up, put on a comfy skirt and head back to the dining car to watch the replay of all the reapings. The usual districts get their Career tributes. I try and study my competition. I decide to leave most of the killing to the other tributes.  
Then there was someone who volunteered in District 12. That's a definite first. I find out that she was doing it so her younger sister, who was my age, didn't have to go in. _If only someone did that for me_, I think. Their mentor, like every year, is drunk, but this time he falls off the stage. There's a brief moment of pity in me, but then I remind myself that if they aren't that well trained, I have a better chance at winning. Not that _my_ mentor is terrific. At least he can actually give me some advice.  
After the replays we gather at the table for supper. It's a giant feast, more than anyone ever gets back in my district. I gorge myself in all the delicacies. The meal before me is roast beef, potatoes drizzled in gravy, sweet rolls, terrific peas and carrots, and a spinach salad with rasberry vinaigrette. To drink, I have rich milk, and sip white hot chocolate. The only thing I have ever had before was carrots, rolls and a bit of potatoes all usually raw with nothing to complement them. And that was on a good day.  
All is mostly silent except for a bit of small talk. My escort, Judaya, compliments me as pep talk for the games, but its clear to her that if there's a victor from District 11, it's going to be Thresh.  
Once I'm stuffed, I excuse myself to bed, change into a silk night gown, and fall asleep reminding myself that whatever happens, happens.Rue's POV

Edit this page (if you have permission) |

Google Docs -- Web word processing, presentations and spreadsheets.


End file.
